A Tragic Death
by Smiling Moon
Summary: On a certain shinigami's death list, it is stated that a man will die at 11:18 PM today. Actually, he is not a man... He is a very, very young Earl.
1. Death

**This was inspired by the role of Shinigami on the anime. It is a short story featuring our favourite Bocchan and Shitsuji, in the point of view of our favourite Shinigami.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: Tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

**...**

**A Tragic Death (Chapter 1: Death)**

**...**

Grell was yet again bored with all his paperwork. Boredom really likes to strike the red haired Shinigami. Sighing in grief and knowing the fact that nothing may really amuse him now, he raised his feet on his desk, slowly closing his eyes...

"Grell Sutcliff."

The red haired death god stood in amusement. "Will~!"

"Honestly... Haven't you finished the paperwork yet?"

Grell stiffened and took a small glance at the stack of papers on his desk. "But Will, doing _that _is boring me to death!"

The dark haired shinigami sighed and raised his glasses. "If you continue with those habits, you might as well be fired from being a death god."

Grell, embarrassed, went back to his desk and ready to get back on his 'boredom'.

"I thought that you like reaping souls much more..."

Even that was a small whisper, Grell heard it perfectly. "Will, thank you very muuuuch~!"

William T. Spears just sighed and handed the details about the soul to reap. "Please be on time this time, Sutcliff."

Grell squealed in delight, now heading to his death scythe and out of the window.

...

Grell, now on a certain forest, leaps from tree to tree, hoping that he will reach the place on time now.

"_So, where is this 'soul'~?"_

"_He is in England, and he will die at exactly 11:18 PM today."_

"_Ara, Will... Hunting for the whole England in less than 4 hours may cause me to be late. Would that be alright, Will~?"_

"_You pass this place all the time."_

"_I pass a lot of places, Will. If I reap souls, I pass the Eifel Tower, then I pass an uncommon bridge, then I-"_

"_?"_

"_I see. Anyway, I'm going ahead~!"_

"_Although this action is improper for me, I am __**begging **__you to be careful with this soul."_

Grell suddenly smirked, at the same time shivered knowing that danger is just in front of him.

"Has William forgotten?" He asked himself.

...

The shinigami landed, and ran towards the place that soul will die.

"10:38. I will _so_ not be late~!"

"Hee hee hee... The youth these days are surely time-conscious." A snickering voice was heard all over the sleeping town.

"It's... It's you!"

"_Hi..."_ A retired shinigami exclaimed.

"What is it?"

Undertaker shifted his gaze at the full moon. "Reaping souls at night, do you not know the danger of it?"

"...Danger?" Grell focused on what the grey-haired shinigami has to say.

"At this kind of night, the demons hunt their food before death gods appear." A grin appeared on his face.

"Of course _I_ know that~! And, danger is _in fact_ in front of me."

Undertaker suddenly lost his teasing smile for it was replaced with a confused frown. After seconds, his lips curled into a smirk, showing his teeth.

"I see. Well then, excuse me. I don't want to be involved in this one."

Grell was left and then he looked at his watch then fled.

...

At the Phantomhive Manor, a certain butler was preparing a meal.

"SEBAS-CHAN~!"

Neatly, the butler just dodged the incoming and disturbing (not to mention irritating) attack.

"Nice to see you, Se~bas~tian~! This is such a coincidence~!"

"Is there any business you would like to engage on in this manor, Mr. Grell?"

"In fact, yes."

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. Grell looked on his death list and proceeded on reading.

"This man will die in this manor on 11:18 sharp. He will die because of an attack from a man dressed in a tailcoat and slacks, thus, considering his death a murder."

Sebastian showered his attention to Grell's words.

"Actually, he is a man; a very, very young **man**."

The demon's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to believe his ears, nor the death god's mouth.

"A business tycoon sent an assassin to kill the man. The tycoon's words are listed here..."

Grell took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

""I sent you some DNA samples of the boy so that dogs may hunt him down. Make sure you leave no evidence that you killed him" is what the paper says. Concluding, the man will kill the boy in a matter of minutes."

The demon now left the shinigami and raced upstairs.

"He will be killed by a knife stabbed through his chest."

Sebastian opened the door of a young Earl's room.

"And the boy's name is..."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the sight. He was too late.

"Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Soul

**SO, for those who are reading this, and will read this, here is Chapter 2. Thank you to the readers out there.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji; Yana Toboso does.**

**

* * *

**

**A Tragic Death (Chapter 2: Soul)**

**

* * *

**

The red haired death god soon caught up with the demon that raced to save his young master's –or rather, his meal's- life. The scene in front of him not only rooted Sebastian's feet on the ground, but supplied his blood vessels with raging anger.

The assassin smirked, and left for the window. He was unfortunate; he never knew he angered a powerful, immortal creature.

Sebastian's shadow rose through the ceiling, and the next thing that Grell's ears caught was the terrifying scream of a man's despair. The death god grinned.

Grell Sutcliff readied his death scythe, aiming at the remains of Ciel Phantomhive's body.

He ran; charging towards the boy's soul.

He was inches away in completing his mission.

Yet, he was only stopped with a demon's hand, blocking the way of his death scythe's path.

"Sebas-chan~! What are you doing?"

The demon showed a pitiful grin. "Have you forgotten, Mr. Grell? I have a contract with that boy."

"I know that! But~, I need to collect his soul~!" The death god persistently replied.

"As long as our contract is present, I will not let any creature get near young master's soul, be it a demon or a god."

With that statement, the butler took out silverware, aiming at the death god's heart. Piercing through it, the shinigami screamed in pain.

"Se-se-SEBAS-CHAN~!"

The demon smirked, raising the silverware that is glinting in the light. The god's eyes widened.

* * *

After a bloody attempt to kill the red haired shinigami, he let him off, much too worried about his young master's life.

Kneeling beside him, like a loyal dog, he held his unconscious hand, only to let it go and hear a splat of blood.

The butler removed his eyepatch and examined his marked eye. Mysteriously, the said mark is still there.

His young master's mind is still conscious, but may only remain for a number of seconds.

Surprisingly, the boy's eyes opened. "Sebas-tian..."

The demon's attention focused on the temporarily alive human. "Bocchan..."

Ciel looked at his butler. "I am about to die... aren't I?"

Sebastian held a worried and disappointed frown. "I beg you, Bocchan, speak less. Save your little energy left."

Ciel shook his head. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, Sebastian. I am sorry for not filling your stomach with my soul."

Sebastian tried scolding his master. "Bocchan!"

The boy just smiled at him. May it be real or fake, his smile showed one emotion; sincerity. "A human's body, when stabbed at its source of life, will immediately die, Sebastian. I might be one of the fortunate ones to be able to speak before its time of death. I thought you know more than that, Sebas-" Ciel was stopped at his statement when he coughed out blood.

Sebastian gripped on Ciel's hand. "Bocchan, please. Do not spea-"

"Take me now, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in a momentary surprise.

"Take me now, Sebastian. Eat me already, before my life's candle burns out."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the world of Death Gods, an exhausted and torn apart Grell showed upon the gate. He collapsed at the front, and the others came for help. Later on, he found himself at the local hospital.

When the gender confused death god opened his eyes, he found Ronald Knox and William Spears at his side.

"Senpai, Grell-senpai is waking up!" The much younger shinigami exclaimed.

William raised his glasses, furrowing his eyebrows as he caught a stare coming from the one who was injured.

"Honestly, you are a handful, Sutcliff."

"Well, _excuse me_ for being attacked by a demon~!"

Ronald was surprised. "Demon?"

"Sebas-chan!"

William flinched a bit; hearing that wretched demon's name. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"My, my~ I never expected you to be a forgetful death god, Will."

Ronald asked, "Whose soul were you after anyway, Grell-senpai?"

"Ciel Phantomhive's..." Grell smirked a bit. "The one who had a contract with Sebas-chan."

William showed an annoyed face. "You could have then told me that soul had a contract with _that_ demon. Perhaps I have cancelled the collection of Ciel Phantomhive."

"But then, I thought you knew..."

William sighed. "Have you collected his soul, by any means?"

Grell flinched, knowing his answer will only cause him more trouble. "N-no..."

The dark haired left eyebrow twitched.

"B-but, can't we leave it as is? Knowing that that demon will eventually eat the soul, and both had a contract, shouldn't we leave out of the discussion?"

"That is our job as death gods; to collect the souls on time, before even demons get to have the chance to sink their fangs on it." William explained, spilling venom in his voice.

"We should, even if the soul is their property?"

William flipped his record open. "If that were the case, the demon should have approached the world of death gods, told that the soul is now his property and his to keep, and is required to bring proof. Here, that demon hasn't even approached us, thus giving us the right to claim that soul."

"But then, now that we know that that soul now belongs to that demon, shouldn't we leave it then?"

The more superior shinigami raised his glasses. "No. Our records show no sign of that demon claiming Ciel Phantomhive's soul is his. Furthermore, it is too late by now. The library must have reserved a spot for the soul; therefore, we must continue in obtaining it."

Grell and Ronald looked at each other as if they were hesitating. Looking back at the dark-haired shinigami, with their eyes wavering, both nodded.

"It is settled, then. Grell Sutcliff, you are not to join us in pursuing for Ciel Phantomhive's soul, and you must stay here until your condition is well. Ronald Knox, get more reinforcements. Taking this soul may require more effort."

* * *

"Pardon, my Lord?" Sebastian could not believe what his young master has said.

"Do not make me repeat, Sebastian." Ciel's weak eyes still showed sternness, much to the demon's surprise.

Ciel then made up his resolve. "This is an order. Eat me before I die!"

Sebastian, between hesitating and hunger, gently charged towards the Earl's lips.

The Earl closed his eyes, his mind between peace and death.

"I'm sorry for I have not been the soul you desired to be..."

Ciel's words that escaped his vulnerable lips were still able to reach Sebastian's ears, and the butler couldn't help but hesitate more.

Yet before he could, their lips melded.

* * *

**End of Chapter two. WAIT FOR CHAPTER THREE, people who had time to read this fiction. Thank you very much for spending your time reading. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Boundary

**I love Ciel. In fact I'm going to express this in a group of one shots I will soon make.**

**Here is chapter 3, people out there who read this. Enjoy. Don't forget to review, please?**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**A Tragic Death (Chapter 3: Boundary)**

* * *

"_I'm sorry for I have not been the soul you desired to be..."_

Those words kept ranging in the butler's head as his tongue continued to coax around a boy's mouth, wandering as he does. His hand rested on the back of his head, supporting the child as if in case he would die any second.

_This occurrence only happens rarely._..The thought crossed the demon's mind.

After a minute, the demon broke the lock, and is now staring at the boy who had his eyes tightly closed; as if never to open again.

The butler blinked as he continued to stare, but his lips...

His lips curled into a wicked smirk.

Later on, he leaned onto him and cautiously whispered on the boy's ear...

"Bocchan..."

Like it was a reflex action, the boy's eyes flashed open, revealing the marked eye, gleaming brighter than ever.

The child looked around as if thinking that this is all a dream; but how can the dead dream?

He glanced at his right and saw a grinning Sebastian holding him tightly.

"What? Sebastian!" The boy started. "What is this?"

"What is what, my Lord?"

"THIS!" Ciel pointed to himself. "Haven't you devoured me yet?"

The demon chuckled. "But, young master, you ordered "Eat me before I die." Isn't that true?"

"It is. So?"

"How can I if you are not dead, my Lord?"

Ciel paused as if thinking for a moment. His butler is right; he is still alive; well and breathing. The boy does not feel the painful stab in his heart anymore. In fact, he felt like nothing happened. His eyebrows then furrowed in confusion.

"Why am I breathing, then?"

"This is because you are alive, Bocchan." Sebastian replied as if it is common sense.

"No, that's not what I wanted for it to mean. I meant, 'Why am I alive'? Aren't I stabbed through my heart? Shouldn't I be dead? Why am I not in your stomach yet?"

"Those are such many questions, Bocchan. I see your curiosity has been aroused yet again." Sebastian commented. "Although, answering that may take up much more time. Please go to sleep now, young master. I shall explain the rest to you tomorrow."

"But then, when I wake up next morning, I will think all this is just a... dream..." Ciel tried to protest but was stopped by the feeling of drowsiness hitting him severely.

His butler tucked him in, nonetheless unprepared for all the interrogations his master will ask him the next day.

* * *

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up." A deep voice stirred the boy to open his eyes and welcome the fresh light coming from the window.

Ciel slowly straightened himself, and waited for the introduction of today's tea.

"Today's tea, my Lord, is Darjeeling tea accompanied with French toast." His butler began, pouring his tea in a skilful manner. When he set down the china, however, he caught his master gazing into space.

"Is something the matter, Bocchan?"

Ciel looked at his butler with sleepy eyes. "No. Nothing is wrong."

Sebastian just smiled in response. "Then, I shall proceed with today's schedule."

* * *

As the schedule states, at 11:18 AM, Ciel would check how the local branch of the Funtom Company has been doing. In the carriage, Ciel was yet again wondering off to space. He has not asked Sebastian anything regarding the incident last night. Has the young Earl really thought that it was a mere dream?

At the time Sebastian exited the carriage, he lent a hand to Ciel, only to be rejected to take the gloved palm.

"What a useless gesture." He muttered to himself. Yet, of course, this has not escaped the demon's ears.

While walking through an empty and dark alleyway, they were stopped by a group of death gods, holding their death scythes in an almighty fashion.

"Ciel Phantomhive," The superior shinigami began, "You are one of the people on the death list, and according here, you should have died yesterday at 11:18 PM." William closed his record.

"Although I absolutely hate for a schedule to be ruined, once you are in this list, you cannot be erased until you are ceased to exist." He ended, charging for the young Earl.

He raised his death scythe, but it was just blocked by a bread knife carried by the only demon in the area.

William growled in annoyance, "Sebastian Michaelis," he muttered his name with venom, "You have not approached us to claim that soul yours. You have no right to it. Step out of the way, demon."

The demon butler dodged the incoming attack from the other death gods. "Be it a demon, an angel, or a god, no other creature but me has the right to take young master's soul."

"Going against the order of the shinigami; do you know its consequences?"

"Why, of course, I know them completely and I, nevertheless, am ready to face them."

After the statement, the demon butler smirked. "As a matter of fact, I have done something much more absurd, like killing one."

* * *

After a bloody shower, the group retreated and Sebastian faced his young master.

The demon started with a reminder. "We have to go now, Bocchan. Apparently, they took more than 10 minutes of our remaini-"

"What did they mean, Sebastian?"

The statement stopped Sebastian dead on tracks.

xXx

"_As a matter of fact, I have done something much more absurd, like killing one."_

_William took a spare glance at the Earl._

"_He is alive. Could it be that you have...?"_

_Sebastian only frowned in response and continued to blast attacks, but the effort exerted on it was twice more than that of the former._

xXx

"Maybe it is time you answered my questions last night."

Sebastian gave a sly grin. "You are alive, my Lord, because I extended your life before you die for the second time."

Ciel got more confused than before. "And how, daresay, did you do that?

Sebastian's smirk widened. "By putting a boundary on mine."

* * *

**I'm done, for now. Please review~!**


	4. Immortality

**A/N: We meet again, fanfic. And now, my mission is to update you, much to everyone's amusement. And to my dear readers, please do not forget to leave a review afterwards. Thank you for your kindness. :)). Anyway, here we go.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**

* * *

**

**A Tragic Death (Chapter 4: Immortality)**

**

* * *

**

"By putting a boundary on mine..."

The young Earl's eyes narrowed in shock, and he cannot comprehend words, much to the butler's amusement. Later on, Sebastian found his young master pulling his sleeves, making him lower down to his level. Afterwards, Ciel gripped on his collar.

The boy dragged him closer to his face, lightly shaking him. "Stop joking! This is not funny!" He shouted, "Tell me the reason why am I alive! That is an order!"

"But my Lord, I already did. I extended your life by putting a boundary on mine." Sebastian stated, like it was nothing to him.

"Liar..." the word sounded like a whisper under his breath. "YOU LIAR!"

"But young master, I do not lie to you."

The statement snapped Ciel out of his trance. He collapsed on the ground, feeling a lot of emotions rain down on him. The Earl looked at his eyes; still crimson and cold, yet soft and warming at the same time. _It's still Sebastian... but..._

"Does that mean... you are human?"

Sebastian merely chuckled and kneeled, holding his young master's arm. "No. I am still a demon and a butler to the core."

"Prove it."

Sebastian blinked, _twice_. "Pardon?"

"Prove to me that you are still, and will always be, a demon. That is an order."

The demon was taken aback, but later responded to his order.

The butler clad in black stood and backed away; a smirk still ubiquitous.

Suddenly, black feathers hovered around, and Ciel could not see the butler anymore; only a silhouette and blood red eyes.

The demon at the far edge of the room slowly approached, and Ciel could hear the clanking of his stiletto boots, kept getting louder and louder by each step.

Then, black wings emerged from the shadows; polished and huge. Amidst the black shadow, a Cheshire grin appeared, showing the presence of his very white fangs.

The black fingernails grew longer, and the pentacle on the back of Sebastian's palm glowed and almost outshined the sun.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Ciel felt an unpleasant pain on his right eye. The symbol on his eye glowed much fiercer, and Ciel couldn't hold back the scream at the back of his throat.

* * *

After it was all over, Sebastian was smirking, his gloves are completely destroyed and his clothes were tattered at the back. The Faustian contract on his palm was glowing intensely, and so does his red and demonic slits. The demon then approached his master, sweating and panting in pain.

"Has it been proven, my Lord?"

"Yes." The boy stood up slowly, but then he just found himself in the verge of collapsing once again if not for his butler's arms. "You are, and will be until the end of time, a demon."

Sebastian just chuckled in response.

"But why?" Ciel argued. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just eat me?"

"I am very sorry, my Lord, but a dying soul gives a bitter taste. Foremost, you regret the fact that in that blurry hour, you would die, correct?"

Ciel released himself from the butler's support and regained his composure, "I will never regret dying, as long as when that happens, I am in your hands."

Sebastian's eyes glowed once more and a breathy sigh came from his lips.

"Listen, Sebastian. You are not to abandon me until I die, understand?"

The butler just bowed and said his usual response; the response that his master loved to hear.

"_Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

At the carriage, Ciel was looking outside the window, and his face clearly shows stress. He cannot resist the urge to look back at his butler, who was staring straight. Whenever Sebastian caught the boy's eyes, he would just quickly avert his slits at the window once more, but then, he would return gazing at the man in black.

"What is it, my Lord?"

The boy just glared at the man and shrugged it off, "Nothing."

_Why does he act like it is nothing?_

* * *

It was the night. The moon was full and the stars accompanied the heavenly body, creating a silver night. Sebastian was busy dressing up his master for bed again. Later, he backed away a bit, looking at the much peaceful Ciel in his nightshirt.

The butler tucked the boy in and held the candelabra, heading for the exit. "Goodnight, young master." Sebastian opened the door slightly, making way for his body to leave.

"Sebastian." The call stopped the demon in his actions. "Wait for me to sleep."

The standing one smirked, and placed the object back to the end table, and he sat on his master's bed.

"You are still, and forever will be, a demon, right?"

"I thought I clearly attested that one." Sebastian gave a pout.

"Just answer the question, Sebastian."

"Of course, I am obviously still a demon. I just limited my life span."

"And when will that life span exactly end?" When Ciel stated this, his eyes were now drooping, the boredom of the conversation slowly caressing his soul to rest...

"...Minutes after your death."

...but after hearing that, his eyes jolted in shock, exposing his purple pentacle-marked eye to the demon.

**Hey, am I evil? Tell me if I am accompanied with your review!**


	5. Proof

**A/N: Here is chapter 5, readers. I highly appreciate the effort you put in reading my stories. Thank you for that. And before I proceed, let me just tell you that things didn't go as planned. I actually planned this story to be a very short one. Well, I was wrong... This would be much longer than the latter idea. If you oppose of it, though, I can change that. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**A Tragic Death (Chapter 5: Proof)**

* * *

"...Minutes after your death..." The butler answered. Ciel's eyes flung open in shock, much to the former's amusement. He turned his head to the side swiftly, meeting the undying and flaming gaze of his butler.

After minutes of silence, Ciel called. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Wake me up. Use any method possible." He declared, returning his stare at the roof.

The demon blinked. "Pardon, my Lord?"

Ciel glared. "Don't make me repeat myself, Sebastian."

"But my Lord, you are clearly awa-"

"Are you trying to go against the contract? Do not forget your place, demon." The young Earl scolded, hoping that his 'dream' would end and snap him back to reality.

"Yes, my Lord." And with that reply, Sebastian grew closer...

And closer...

So close that they are at the limit that the distance between them is a hair's breadth. Ciel backed away, pressing his back harder on the mattress, but that action just gave away any chance of escape.

"W-what are you doing? S-Sebastian!" The boy tried to snap back, at the same time blushing at the feeling of the demon's breath on his skin. It was a new feeling.

"Me? Why, I am simply following your orders, young master."

Ciel's mouth gaped wide. "I-I said wake me up!" He squirmed under the other's weight.

"You also said that 'use any method possible'. I just happened to pick this way in waking you up." He stated; a smirk ever-present on his face.

After his statement, his lips drew nearer the earl's neck, and licked a small part. He caressed his fangs on the piece of flesh, and bit down. It was bearable at first, but as the moment Ciel released a strangled and growling moan, the bite turned painful and agonizing. Ruby liquid seeped out of the holes and dropped on the once pure and white sheets. Ciel couldn't hold the yelp sitting at the back of his throat, and soon, he shouted in an excruciating way.

After the demon released him, he swore he heard a groan of loss and a growl of pain. Sebastian licked the blood and after the muscle ran over the skin, the bleeding stopped.

"Are you awake now, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, a tug pulling his lips into a devious smirk. Ciel just sat straight on the bed, still touching his wounded part on his nape. He looked into Sebastian with eyes boiling with pain and cheeks flushed red. "Y-yes..." Sebastian's eyes grew darker at the low moan given off by Ciel.

At the time Ciel caught his darkened gaze; the features the Earl possessed in his expressions vanished and were replaced by a furious face. In a blink of an eye, he slapped his butler.

Sebastian backed a bit, and he looked at the boy wide-eyed and his palm cupping his marked cheek. "Young Master?"

"Why...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THAT?" The boy shouted, in an unruly manner. "You knew you could have just taken me that instant!"

Sebastian stared at the ranting boy, eyes still as wide as pearl orbs.

"And out of the blue, I was told that after my death, this _demon_ will follow me! Why?" Ciel collapsed on the hard floor, his palm holding his face in place. "The... the more I know... the more the guilt is eating me..." The boy hissed with a tint of laughter that made his statement sound like that of a madman's.

The said demon smiled gently, and knelt down to his master. His warm smile turned into a wicked smirk as his eyes met the blurry ones of the Earl. "Do you feel guilt now, master?"

Ciel stared. "I am a human being. So, who wouldn't?" He started, feeling stress eat away any chances of living in peace. "After I know that you have already planted your life into such a small time... I don't live for an eternity, Sebastian!"

"But young master, I do not require living forever to have the most precious meal in the world." He raised his hand to sweep away unwanted locks of hair falling on the Earl's face. "Besides, our contract clearly states that I should be your eternal butler as long as you have not avenged yourself, correct?"

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts and was caught by the demon's words. He is right, they still have the contract. Sebastian would follow him, even if it means being his faithful servant for eternity.

He removed the hand that covered his face and went to face his butler. His composure suddenly came back and his pride felt recharged. "Indeed you are."

Sebastian stood up and positioned at the side of the young earl. "Of course."

Ciel looked at the butler clad in black as he too, spoke up with an unwavering voice...

"Then, I shall make sure that your last supper would be very much enjoyable."

* * *

**This chapter is short, I know. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'm enticing you to review. Sorry for the OOC.**


End file.
